De nutrias y leonas
by Cynder94
Summary: Una inocente petición que se convierte en una declaración inesperada... porque, a fin de cuentas, los Patronus no mienten. Viñeta.


**De nutrias y leonas.**

Una inocente petición que se convierte en una declaración inesperada… porque, a fin de cuentas, los _Patronus _no mienten.

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, es cosa de Rowling.

**Viñeta.**

Se apoya en la jamba de la puerta sin despegar los ojos de ella. Observándola cualquiera diría que lo tiene todo bajo control. Y, aunque así es, él la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la excitación que invade a todos sus alumnos la ha contagiado.

Intenta ocultarlo, pero él la conoce demasiado bien. Él la comprende, comprende cada una de sus expresiones, cada uno de sus gestos. Es capaz de decir en cada momento cómo se siente, conoce cada una de sus dudas, todas sus alegrías y temores.

Suspira. Ojalá ella lo supiera. Ojalá se diera cuenta.

No atiende a sus palabras, no le hace falta escucharla para saber que lo está haciendo bien. Realmente bien. En la clase no se oye ningún ruido, ninguna voz además de la suya. Todos los alumnos permanecen expectantes, con los ojos clavados en ella.

También él está emocionado, debe reconocerlo. El ansia de los chicos se palpa en el ambiente; esta será la primera vez que muchos de ellos presencien algo así.

La mano de Hermione se desliza dentro de su túnica para extraer la varita. Entonces, la mujer desvía la mirada hacia él solo un instante. Es un movimiento tan rápido que, por un momento, piensa que lo ha imaginado. Pero entonces se fija en la pequeña sonrisa que esboza su boca y no puede evitar que otra más amplia se forme en la suya al recordar el momento en que ella le pidió que asistiera a su clase. Aunque no le explicó el motivo él, por supuesto, no pudo negarse.

Jamás le negaría nada a ella.

Decenas de exclamaciones escapan de las asombradas bocas de los alumnos cuando un destello plateado sale de la varita y toma forma. La pequeña nutria se desliza por el aire, baja hasta el suelo y baila entre los pupitres enredándose con las piernas de los chicos. Durante unos minutos nadie en la sala es capaz de apartar la mirada de ella, ni siquiera él. Finalmente, el animal vuelve junto a Hermione y se detiene a sus pies. Ella sonríe y sigue hablando. Tampoco ahora él la escucha. Está demasiado entretenido observando su perfil, la forma en que sus labios se mueven al pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Fred? —Por la manera en que lo dice le da la impresión de que no es la primera vez que lo llama. Sus ojos están clavados en él.

—¿Sí? —pregunta dudoso.

Ella lo mira con fingido enfado.

—Ya me parecía extraño que uno de los Weasley prestara atención en clase.

—¡Eh! —Intenta hacerse el ofendido. Sin embargo, ella no le hace caso.

—Me gustaría que conjuraras tu propio _Patronus_. —El corazón del hombre da un vuelco. —Quisiera poner un ejemplo más sobre las distintas formas que pueden tomar.

Permanece inmóvil. La mente se le ha quedado en blanco, la garganta, completamente seca. _No_, piensa pero ningún sonido sale de su boca.

—¿Fred? —repite ella. En esta ocasión él es capaz de detectar un ligero matiz de frustración mezclado con otro de preocupación.

¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Acaso tiene opción? No, no puede negarse. Si ella le pidió que acudiera para eso… No puede desacreditar a Hermione delante de sus alumnos. Pero eso significaría… Significa que lo descubrirá.

Ella abre la boca para volver a llamarlo pero antes de que pueda decir nada Fred saca su propia varita. Susurra las palabras del hechizo antes de poder arrepentirse y cambiar de idea.

Cuando el _Patronus_ toma forma nadie excepto ella ve nada raro en él. Porque nadie en esa sala excepto ella lo ha visto conjurar uno antes. Y es por ese motivo por el cual ella no puede evitar que sus ojos se abran con sorpresa al no ver ningún indicio de la hiena que ella conocía.

No, ya no hay rastro de la hiena. En su lugar una leona plateada camina casi con pereza hacia Hermione. La nutria de la joven se dirige a su encuentro dando pequeños saltos y, al encontrarse, la leona olfatea el aire y permite que el _Patronus _de la chica juguetee entre sus patas.

Al principio él se siente avergonzado. Sobre todo cuando detecta un intenso rubor teñir las mejillas de Hermione. Pero, entonces, sus miradas se encuentran y una amplia sonrisa se apodera de los labios de la mujer. Ella da un pequeño paso hacia él pero se detiene al recordar que aún tiene una clase que impartir. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a hablar él percibe un temblor casi indetectable en su voz y se percata de que la mirada de ella busca incansable la suya.

Un escalofrío lo recorre al comprender que la inocente petición de Hermione ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su relación.

A fin y al cabo, su _Patronus _refleja lo que él más desea… y ella no parece querer rechazarlo. Al darse cuenta de ello entiende que ya nada podrá pararlo.

Se relame imaginando el final de la clase, la forma en la que la arrinconará contra la pizarra cuando los chicos hayan desaparecido y las mil maneras en las que piensa besarla. Entonces sonríe al susurrar casi inaudiblemente ese nombre que tiene para Hermione.

_Mi leona._

**Fin.**


End file.
